1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hinge assemblies and, particularly, to a hinge assembly for foldable electronic devices such as mobile phones, and portable computers.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, perhaps the most popular portable electronic device in the marketplace is the foldable mobile phone, which generally includes a cover section and a body section. The cover section and the body section are rotatably interconnected through a hinge assembly, for switching the telephone between an in-use position and a closed position.
One kind of hinge assembly employs a cam and a follower made of metal. Although this hinge assembly may achieve the opening and closing of the foldable electronic device, the hinge assembly may be noisy during rotation. If the cam and the follower are made of plastic, although volume of the noise may be reduced, the cam and the follower may break more easily.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.